1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to farm implements, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for maintaining such implements level relative to the soil.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the continuing quest for providing greater efficiency in the operation of farm implements, machines have been constructed to have ever increasing lateral spans relative to a tractor or central unit propelling the unit over a field. When the span increases to realize greater efficiency and speed, the criteria of having a uniform and level tool contact with the soil becomes extremely critical. Equipment with significant lateral spans have many different joints and are usually articulated to enable transport to and between fields.
An area of special importance to level positioning of farm implements is found in the tillage field. The desirable outcome is a uniform physical depth of the tillage and a uniform entry of the disk blades or harrows into the soil. The need to have a level positioning of the implement is made more challenging with the use of hydraulic actuators which control the depth of penetration of the disk blades or other tools. In current practice, hydraulic actuators are connected in series and it is possible through normal operation for hydraulic fluid leakage to make the actuators out of sync with one another. In addition, field conditions, such as wheel loading and other variables, require an adjustment to the synchronization of the different sections of the tillage implement, thereby requiring the operator to dismount from a tractor and make manual adjustments.
It is current practice to partially counter this occurrence by fully elevating the implement to the point where bypass lands in the actuators allow full flow of hydraulic fluid to pass through the actuators and again synchronize the multiple units. However, this adds an additional step to the operation, particularly in the field, thereby decreasing the efficiency and speed with which the particular task is accomplished.
What is needed in the art therefore, is an efficient, simplified apparatus and method for maintaining agricultural implements in a level position relative to the soil.